


sans your dignity, darling

by craple



Series: Seeing Red [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Painkillers, Strip Tease, sorts of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason smiles, tilts his head. Considers Tim’s statement a little, then he scowls. “Are you avoiding my question by checking out my thighs?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sans your dignity, darling

**Author's Note:**

> no. NO WHAT IS THIS EVEN.
> 
> TIM BABY I'M SORRY.

“You _are_ aware that you’re using my old uniform don’t you baby bird?” Jason asks, brow arching surprisingly delicate – for a man like _Jason_ , in a way, _shouldn’t_.

It neither sounds accusing or judging or worse. Purely out of curiosity, although with Jason as the focus, the word ‘pure’ does not register well in Tim’s brain. The same brain which Jason had bashed against every single wall, plus the hard concrete tiles, in Titan’s Tower.

Tim continues the marvellous job he’s done of stitching his right arm instead of looking up. “There’s a clean empty cup in my cabinet,” he says. “My fridge is freshly stocked, and the ingredients for the hot cocoa are still inside the paper-bag. Help yourself.”

Jason, ever the perspective person he is, points out, “You’re avoiding my question,” but he walks, _nay_ , he _strides_ toward the kitchen anyway.

Undressing his armours while he does so, which. More distracting than it should, really, and is a very dangerous thing to do around a wounded person who is trying to patch himself up, considering how _attractive_ Jason’s body is.

Attractive doesn’t even _begin_ to – it is the most underrated definition of the century when it concerns Jason and his body. Tim needs to invent a word specifically made for Jason to describe how more-than-hot-slash-attractive-slash-gorgeous he truly is.

He is considering the option of bribing an Oxford Linguistic Professor when Jason returns, a bottle of scotch in his hand and a platter of two cheese sandwiches on the other. There’s another box of first-aid-kit that looks more lethal than safe trapped between his armpit, but.

But Tim isn’t looking _up_ at the box; he’s too busy checking Jason’s thighs out, all wrapped around those super tight, like _ohmygod how is it even so_ tight sort of tight, black spandex, and. Uh. Wow.

Yes. Tim is not ashamed to admit that he may or may not have made his needs-to-be-stitched-ASAP wound into a state more horrible than it was. By sticking the needle deeper, and drawing more blood, and Alfred is going to bitchface him the entire month for the amount of blood staining the suit.

Jason clears his throat, which in return makes Tim look up. Flushes a horrible shade of red, because it’s _Jason_. And he smirks – the kind of smirk that more often than not causes Tim’s spine to tingle, his entire body heats up.

“Yes, I like what I see,” Tim says. He does _not_ need to hear Jason drawling the _‘Like what you see’_ line like the damned tease he is. Tim is already half-hard, he doesn’t need to make the situation worse than. It currently is.

Jason smiles, tilts his head. Considers Tim’s statement a little, then he scowls. “Are you avoiding my question by checking out my thighs?”

Tim blinks and manages to look scandalised. “Of course not. I was checking out your arse too, and your abs, and your face. Do you even know how ridiculously attractive your face is? Don’t even get me started on these urges I’ve been having to lick your abs. I’m telling you, it is not healthy.”

Rolling his eyes, Jason decides “Seems like the drugs’ are finally working their magic on you. Which probably isn’t a good of a thing as Kory thought it would be,” but there’s a tell-tale of an amused smirk on his lips, so Tim counts it as a win.

(Also, the way he makes a show of shedding his clothes distractingly slow _right in front of Tim’s face_ is part of the so called _win_ , dignity be damned, next morrow. Totally worth it.)


End file.
